Is That Any Way To Speak To Your New Boss?
by Alex-Writes-Stuff8
Summary: Step One: Don't piss off your new boss. Step Two: You already pissed her off didn't you? Or The one where Beca instantaneously manages to piss off her new boss, Chloe Beale, resulting in plenty of workplace animosity and 'tension'. i.e The Enemies to Lovers AU that no one asked for.
1. Ass Hole

**Is That Any Way To Speak To Your New Boss?**

Intro:

Step One: Don't piss off your new boss

Step Two: You already pissed her off didn't you?

"Watch where you're going Asshole!"

Beca's snarky tone cut through the early morning air like a well sharpened blade. Hot Coffee rapidly cooled on her burnt skin. Not exactly what she needed at the beginning of what was going to be a _very_ long shift.

"Asshole?"

The sickeningly sweet repetition of the words Beca had growled mere moments before made her stomach turn. However, as she was mostly focused on hopelessly dabbing at her now ruined shirt; with the solitary, pathetic napkin she received alongside her ridiculously large, black coffee - She had not yet offered a glance towards said ass hole.

"Is that any way to speak to your new boss?"

As _that_ voice once again reached her ears, it wasn't long before realisation hit Beca like a ton of bricks and she wanted nothing more than to shrivel up and die in that very moment.

'Fuck' was the single word making its way around Beca's mind at that point as she apprehensively lifted her eyes to meet those belonging to the owner of what was now her least favourite voice…

"Oh"

Not exactly the noise Beca expected to escape from her throat but when her glare landed upon the taller woman, there was no other way to express her surprise. (It was even a challenge not to soften her gaze as her steely eyes met with crystal blue.)

"Chloe Beale" the other woman introduced herself sternly, reaching out a delicate hand, through habit rather than any act of courtesy towards her rude colleague. Any feelings of sympathy for the coffee drenched woman withered at the revelation of her manners and attitude.

"New Director of A&R here at Soulection." Chloe continued through a tight lipped smile.

Beca's mood only worsened at the way ' _Chloe'_ rhymed off her full job title like some pain in the ass over achiever, thus leading her to _begrudgingly_ extend a hand to meet Chloe's.

The tightness of the other woman's grip caused Beca's eyes to bulge comically out of her head as Chloe's thick, silver thumb ring wedged into her knuckle.

The violent hand shake lasted longer than necessary, but it allowed Beca to regain her composure and fully take in the striking woman that stood before her.

The aforementioned crystal blue eyes were Beca's first point of amazement; however, not wanting to maintain eye contact for an awkwardly long time Beca expanded her gaze to take in more. Stunning red locks cascaded effortlessly over toned, athletic shoulders. Beca stopped herself there, however, not trusting herself to look any further down the tall woman's body at risk of embarrassing herself even more. She forced her eyes to return to Chloe's face, where pink rosy lips contrasted with porcelain skin and wow, if this woman wasn't such an Asshole Beca might admit that she was gorgeous. It was then Beca realised that she still hadn't introduced herself.

"uh I… I'm uh…"

(Two 'uh's, wow Beca way to go)

"B…Beca, Beca Mitchell" she stuttered through a grimace.

Chloe's frown gained an amused look at Beca's floundering – somewhat pleased that she had that effect on the smaller woman.

"Musician, producer, vocalist, and mastering engineer… among other things"

Beca decided that since Chloe was going to be all prissy about her job tittle, she would do a little showing off too.

"Wonderful." Chloe tried her best to hide her admiration of Beca's apparent talent "Well as thrilling as this has been, I have an important meeting to prepare for, as do you." *A wink* "Best be off" Chloe chirped with a less than genuine smile, and as she sauntered away she threw behind her a quick;

"Oh and by the way, your bra is showing"

A smug, musical laugh followed her down the hallway until she rounded the corner and disappeared, for now, leaving Beca frantically covering her exposed chest and practically sprinting to her office.

Beca swept through her office door, flinging it closed with an impressive slam.

"Woah shortstack! You know you're supposed to drink your coffee, not wear it right?"

A woman's taunting voice chided in a thick Australian accent. Beca was too busy muttering incoherent obscenities about a certain red head to come back with a retort. She frantically raided her drawers for a spare shirt, to no avail; she'd conveniently forgotten to replace her emergency shirt the last time she stayed in her office all night working.

"Here I've got one"

Just as Beca turned to face her boisterous assistant Amy, she was hit in the face with an oversized bright orange t shirt that read "blow me I'm Australian" in huge yellow lettering next to a rather detailed illustration of a giant penis wearing a cork hat.

"Really Amy?"

The DJ snapped – "this is the spare shirt you keep at work?

Fuck it, it'll have to do; I suppose it's better than going to this meeting with my tits out."

"Oh, so you _do_ know? I wasn't sure if I should mention that…" Amy trails off; Beca Just rolls her eyes and scowls.

"Alright big shot, I can tell you might be a teensy bit pissed off" Amy began,

Beca Scoffed "Might"

"So…" Amy Continued, "I just want to remind you of our rules for the day: Step 1: Don't piss off our new boss. Step 2" Amy is temporarily cut off by the guilty grimace that appears on Beca's face.

"You already pissed her off didn't you?"

Beca's eyes shift to the floor, a clear admission to Amy's speculation. Amy decided that Beca's punishment would be not telling her about the perfectly acceptable spare t shirt she had in her other drawer.

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed when she noticed the time – she'd already pissed Chloe off enough, she didn't need to be late to her meeting too.

Beca and Amy stumbled into the meeting room with barely a minute to spare, causing the quiet chatter to halt and every pair of eyes in the room to turn towards the two flustered women.

"Beca" Chloe's voice was rigid, and falsely sweet, "So nice of you to join us…" Chloe trailed off, Beca tried to figure out the look Chloe was giving her, there was contempt for sure, but there was something else underlying that Beca couldn't quite put her finger on. Chloe's glance had shifted to Amy before long and took on a much more readable friendly expression "And you must be Amy, it's a pleasure." the red head gave a polite nod in Amy's direction.

"Fat Amy"

"Excuse me?" Chloe let her professional façade slip a little in her surprise at Amy's nonchalant reply.

"Fat Amy" Amy repeated a little louder

"You… call yourself, fat... Amy?" Chloe was stunned.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back" Amy replied, deadpan.

"Oh.. o…kay, umm, moving on. Beca would you like to take a seat or will you be standing awkwardly at the door for the duration of this meeting?"

And she was back, it didn't take Chloe long to regain her composure after learning the interesting albeit disgruntling titbit about her new co-worker.

It was then that Beca set her notebook down and revealed her unfortunate attire, giggles and mutterings erupted from her colleagues – even Lilly, a quiet and unsettling Korean-American girl, let out a quiet chuckle.

Chloe cleared her throat which silenced the room once again, but not before Amy could receive a high five from a grinning Bumper.

Beca hated Bumper; he was arrogant, self-centred, and refused to take any kind of criticism or direction from anyone. He was your typical 'All American' guy with a basic brown haircut and childish face – he looked like your archetypal, rich, white, daddy's boy, trump supporter; all that was missing was the MAGA hat and dropped sexual assault charges.

"That's enough" Chloe's voice flowed through the room, regaining everyone's attention. "I'm sure Beca feels embarrassed enough about her, _outfit_." Beca was almost grateful until she caught a glimpse of Chloe's lingering, teasing smirk.

 _*Asshole*_

Chloe began the meeting by asking everyone to introduce themselves and reveal something others might not know about them.

"I'll start, My name is Chloe Beale and I was in an all-female A Capella group while I attended college" this earned a scoff from Beca that Chloe chose to politely ignore, moving forward with the introductions.

To her left sat a young, pale, bookish boy with sandy, short, curly hair and a shy smile, he introduced himself as Benji and mused that he enjoyed close up magic. Next, a tall, slender woman with exposed cleavage who was absentmindedly filing her nails announced; "Hi everyone, my name is Stacie, uhm, my hobbies include cuticle care, and the E! Network." Stacie was followed by Jesse, Cynthia Rose and Lilly. Jesse was an energetic, athletic looking boy who stated that movies were his passion and his dream was to professionally score movie soundtracks. Cynthia Rose, a heavier woman with short, bright pink hair stated in a husky voice that she had "a serious gambling addiction"

She is cut off by Fat Amy bellowing "Lesbihonest" from across the room,

Cynthia Rose continues "that started when I broke up with my girlfriend"

"Whoop, there it is" Amy responded.

Chloe took note of the knowing looks that were passed around the meeting table and concluded that there had been some ongoing bet relating to Cynthia Rose's sexuality.

"Thank you for sharing that Cynthia" Chloe stated, "If you want to talk more about that feel free to meet me in my office after this meeting" Chloe reassured in a more hushed tone directed to C.R, she received a nod from the woman and then the introductions continued.

Lilly's introduction was barely heard as she quickly whispered "Hi, my name is Lilly Onakuramara and I was born with gills like a fish."

Bumper barely waited for Lilly to finish before announcing himself and proudly stating that he could burp the alphabet.

Fat Amy had already made her introduction and so it was now onto Beca, who was wishing she were anywhere else but there.

"Yeah uh, we already met so…"

Chloe wasn't accepting Beca's avoidance however, feeling a silly need to torture the younger woman.

"Yes but all I know about you is that you're very clearly not a morning person" There was a strange tension in the air and everyone could feel it, the two women at opposite sides of the long meeting table holding eye contact, almost challenging the other to look away first.

Beca spotted an unusual gleam in Chloe's eyes which had taken on an almost predatory look since their second altercation of the morning had begun. It made her heart race and she could feel the hairs on her neck begin to stand. As much as she wanted to heed Amy's advice and not piss off Chloe any further, she couldn't help but want to do everything in her power to aggravate the other woman.

"Whatever dude, I'm Beca and honestly, I'm starting to miss Aubrey" Beca shot back with a menacing look.

The shocked gasps around the table didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, who was well aware that the Aubrey Beca spoke of, was her tyrant of a predecessor.

"Oh now I see what your problem is, you have an issue with authority" Chloe retorted, knowing that Beca was just trying to get to her, but failing to hide the bite in her words.

The others around the table could do nothing but stare between the two women, mouths agape at the scenario that was unfolding in front of them. They knew Beca was the type to challenge authority, that was largely the reason she and Aubrey clashed so vehemently, but to them Chloe seemed so nice. The thought on everyone's mind was what had happened when their two colleagues first met that caused this prickly tension between them.

" _My problem_? Wow okay" Beca scoffed

The pressure between the two women was palpable and Chloe let out a frustrated breath, however, she decided to hold her tongue. This was beginning to get unprofessional and she wanted to make a good first impression, at least on the others.

"Ahem, let's just get on with the meeting shall we" Chloe shot a glare at Beca as she regained her composure.

The rest of the meeting went by fairly quickly with Chloe briefly giving a rough outline of the plans she had for the label, she then dismissed everyone allowing them to get back to work as normal.

Everyone filed out of the room muttering and chatting about the animosity between their two colleagues as Beca stormed ahead with Amy following breathlessly behind her. They entered their shared office together and Beca threw her notebook across the room.

"What a fucking Asshole! Who does she even think she is?! Does she get off on aggravating me?!"

After her short, albeit, highly animated rant, Beca is left panting – a searing growl painted on her face.

"Okaaay, I'm gunna stop you there before you combust little DJ" Amy soothes as she hands Beca a glass of water and leads her to her seat. After a few minutes of Amy coaching Beca through some questionable breathing techniques, Beca manages to cool off a little and flops onto her desk with an exasperated sigh.

"This is going to be hell."

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Wet Dreamz

Alex Writes Stuff

Alex_Writes_

"Is That Any Way to Speak To Your New Boss?"

Chapter 2

Wet Dreaming: Thinking that I'm smashing but I'm sleeping

It was well past midnight when Beca heard a light knock on her office door, she glanced up from her laptop startled. Usually she was the only one that stayed in the office that late so the revelation that someone else was there surprised her. As her eyes adjusted from her bright computer screen to the dark room she spotted a flash of red hair waiting patiently outside her office door.

 _Chloe, she should've guessed_

"Uh yeah, it's open"

The latch of the door makes a click as Chloe gently presses the handle down and silently steps in to the room. Beca goes to ask what she wants but something stops her, it's hard to see in the dark room but Beca is able to just make out the look on Chloe's face and it's, unusual, to say the least. Her eyes are dark and they've taken on that same predatory look that Beca noticed at the introductory meeting a week ago.

The past week has been one of the more stressful variety. With the transition of leadership and the fact that it was coming up to July (one of the busiest release months of the year), and being one of the bigger labels with _a lot_ of artists, this meant that there was a fuck ton of recording, editing, mastering, writing, re-writing,, promotion… etc to be done within the next couple of months so everyone was feeling the pressure. Chloe especially, since it fell on her shoulders if things didn't go as they should.

Before Beca had time to react Chloe had wordlessly made her way around the desk and was now standing over Beca. Beca swivelled her chair to face the taller woman and as Chloe moved to take a further step forward, Beca shot to her feet, beginning to feel an uneasy churning in the pit of her stomach at the other woman's unusual actions,

"Wh…"

Beca didn't even get a chance to ask Chloe what was going on, when she was silenced by the taller woman's mouth crashing down onto her own. At first Beca tensed, taken aback by the ginger's forwardness, however, it didn't take long for her to melt into the searing kiss, finding her hands resting comfortably on the Chloe's taut waist. Gripping the woman's shirt enough that it became untucked from her trousers exposing the pale skin of her lower back.

Beca's hands naturally moved to the small of Chloe's back, slipping up under her shirt, aching to feel the soft, warm, skin underneath. Chloe's breath hitched at the movement and Beca let out a quiet moan as she grazed Chloe's skin with her hands. It isn't long before Chloe's legs are wrapped around Beca's waist and the smaller woman is lifting her onto the desk, placing her down without a second thought towards her precious laptop. Their eager mouths staying connected, moving rhythmically against each other. The laptop snaped shut under Chloe's weight urging her to let out a gasp,

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Beca rushes out, carefully unbuttoning Chloe's shirt to expose the supple skin that was previously covered. Finally, their lips parted as Beca began to place a trail of wet kisses along Chloe's jawline, eagerly moving down to nibble at the red heads slender neck making sure to leave a mark.

Chloe let out a moan as Beca unclipped her bra and attached her mouth to a hardening nipple, it was then, Beca decided, she no longer despised the older woman's voice, especially not if those were the noises she'd be hearing. Losing her patience Beca moved her hands straight to the button of Chloe's jeans, fumbling in her haste to get it undone. She grinned against Chloe's breast as the button popped open, allowing her access to where she really wanted to go. Chloe hastily helped Beca remove the offending garments eager to feel Beca's touch. It didn't take Beca long to begin her decent, placing sloppy kisses in a trail down Chloe's toned abdomen, stopping teasingly as she reached Chloe's inner thigh..

"Fuck, Beca" Chloe breathed out,

"Say it again" Beca taunted, eager to hear her name fall from Chloe's mouth again..

"Beca"

"Beca!"

"Becaaa? Hey, wake up"

Beca could hear Chloe saying her name, but not the same way as before, her voice had returned to being the annoying, cheerful, one Beca hated so much. She felt a light nudge on her shoulder which jolted her awake, she lifted her head, frantically looking around the room as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Finally her eyes connected with Chloe's and reality sunk in,

*Fuck! I was dreaming!*

Beca's face quickly turned a deep shade of red, and she desperately hoped that Chloe thinks it's because she got caught sleeping, and not because moments before Beca (thought) she had her head between her boss' legs.

"uh I uh a e ghjkl" Beca sputtered out failing to form even a single successful word.

"What the fuck Beca? Are you having an aneurism?" Chloe laughed; clearly amused by Beca's inability to function.

"Uh, No, I, you just startled me weirdo. What do you want?" Beca snarked; annoyed that she had been woken from her dream and still fiercely embarrassed.

"Woah, I just came to ask if you wanted a coffee, which you clearly need by the way. No need to be an asshole about it." Chloe spat back; she was also feeling tetchy due to her lack of sleep, and while she would normally take amusement in Beca's frustration, she was in no mood tonight.

"What? So you can poison it?" A glare from Chloe quickly changed Beca's tone, "Coffee would be great actually, thanks."

"Okay coffee for you then, Amy what about you? Do you want anything?" Chloe chimed as she turned to face the other woman in the room.

Beca's internal monologue was going wild as she desperately hoped she hadn't been doing anything that gave away her dream.

"No thanks Chloe, I've got all I need right here." Amy opened a drawer in her desk to reveal an insane amount of chocolate, and three cases of the largest cans of Red Bull, Chloe has ever seen.

"Wow okay, I'll leave you to it then. Um, try not to have a heart attack." as she headed for the door Chloe briefly turned to Beca to let her know; "I'll be back in five with the coffee, try and stay awake till then"

Beca Sneered, but before Chloe reached the door she realised she hadn't given her, her order.

"Oh uh, Bl…" but she was cut off by Chloe;

"Black coffee, no sugar, in the largest cup they have, I got it."

"I… Yeah, Thanks…" as Beca turned to her laptop to continue with her work Chloe sauntered out of the room but not before getting a final dig in;

"Oh, uh Beca? You got a little drool"

Beca began furiously wiping at her mouth, but didn't feel any evidence of said 'drool'. Chloe sputtered out a laugh at Beca's expense before turning and heading out the door, leaving Beca grumpier than ever.

"She's lucky she's getting me coffee or she'd be dead by now" Beca growled to Amy.

"Oh c'mon, that was kinda funny"

"Dude! Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on any side short stack, take a chill pill. In fact, I think I got some Xanax in my bra if you want one?" As Amy started fumbling with her bra, Beca just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Aw damn, sorry B, guess I musta' had my last one… Oh! Who was ya' sexy dream about?"

Beca sputtered and choked on her saliva; "Wha..? I, I have n…no idea what you are even talking about"

"What was causing you to make all those little moaning noises then, huh?" Amy Grinned,

"Shut Up! I was not!" Beca's face returned to the deep shade of red it had not long recovered from and she shoved her headphones on, opting to ignore Amy and put an abrupt end to this conversation.

Beca was just beginning to get lost in her music when an exceptionally large coffee cup is placed in front of her face. She jumped back, startled a little, and removed her headphones. She took the cup of coffee from Chloe's outreached hand with a quiet; "Thanks" still bewildered at the size of the cup. "Where'd you find one so big?" she couldn't stop the question falling from her lips which received a small chuckle from Chloe, she found it almost cute how childlike Beca seemed in that moment and almost forgot how much of a raging Ass hat the other woman could be.

"You mean to tell me that you of all people don't know where to find the biggest cup of coffee in LA?"

"Oh, Yeah, _Obviously_ , why else would I have _asked_ you where you got it?" The sarcasm is dripping from Beca's reply and Chloe scoffs;

"For _that_ , I'm not gunna tell you where I got it"

"oh come _on!"_

"See Ya!" Chloe chirped on her way out of the office leaving Beca with a furious growl on her face.

"Wait! Chloe, are you in ya' office by yourself? Amy asked in an almost sombre tone.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Chloe was too tired to know where Amy was going with her question.

"Oh, you should totes come and join us in here, there's plenty of room! And I'm sure grumpy guts over there would _love_ the extra company." This earned Amy a not so subtle death glare from Beca as she silently pleaded with her to stop inviting her new nemesis to join them.

"That'd actually be really nice, thank you Amy." Chloe's tone was softer than usual as she accepted Amy's offer, much to Beca's disdain. She shot a quick glance over in Beca's direction and gave a teasing smile, to which Beca returned a sarcastic grin, her face screwed up showing her clear contempt.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't twist your face like that, if the wind changes it'll stay that way forever" Chloe said in mock concern.

Beca's face quickly changed into a permanent scowl after that, and with a huff she threw her headphones back over her ears and got back to work, ignoring the two, now giggling women.

It had reached 4am and Beca decided it was time to call it a night, after successfully ignoring Chloe's presence and actually getting a lot of work done. Seeing no point in heading home for a few hours she decided to crash in her office. Amy had left around 2am rambling something about "beauty sleep" and "many boyfriends" and Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch an hour ago. This obviously infuriated Beca even further because she would normally sleep on the couch and now she had to recline her chair and put her feet up on her desk in an attempt to get even slightly comfortable.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, just as Beca was on the cusp of sleep, Chloe started lightly snoring, and being the only noise in the otherwise silent room, it was impossible to ignore.

She must've drifted off at some point, however, as they were both rudely awakened at 9am by Amy, barging into the office with an abundance of donuts, much to the delight of Beca who took four without even uttering a good morning, or a thank you.

"Jesus Beca where are your manners?" "Good Morning Amy, Thank you" Chloe tutted as she took a respectful total of 1 donut. "I should really get to my office and get changed out of these clothes; I'll see you both later."

"You're very welcome Gingah', see ya around" Amy nodded as she placed the tray of donuts down on the coffee table and took a seat at her desk.

Beca barely managed a grunt as she wolfed down her second donut.

Later on in the day, Chloe was on her way to the bathroom when she heard a screech that covered her body in goose-bumps:

"YOU!"

She turned to see Beca marching towards her, finger angrily pointing straight at her.

"Woah, what the…"

"I know it was you! You took it to fuck with me!" Beca half yelled.

"Took what you psycho?!" Chloe jumped immediately on the defensive as Beca stopped in front of her, furiously breathing inches from her face.

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is it?!

"I might be able to tell you if I knew what the fuck you were talking about Beca" Chloe tried to rationalise, but she couldn't hold back the venom as she spat out Beca's name.

"My fucking flash drive, dipshit! Y'know, the one with all the work I done last night on it?"

"For fuck sake Beca I don't have your flash drive! Don't you have a backup?"

"Do you really think I'd be this pissed if I had a backup?! I haven't had time to make one yet" Beca was getting frantic, she really didn't have time to do that work all over again and Chloe clearly wasn't throwing her a bone.

"Look Beca, I don't have it okay? You're just going to have to figure something out, I don't have time to deal with this." Chloe was about to march away from Beca when C.R timidly interrupted their spat:

"Yo, uh, B? Is this the drive you're looking for?" C.R was holding up a small USB to Beca with an apologetic look on her face.

"Wh.. Y.. Yeah.."

"Shit, I'm sorry B, I came in to get some files earlier and I must've picked that up too when I was grabbing them."

Beca was speechless, refusing now, to even glance in Chloe's direction. She took the flash drive from C.R with a quiet thank you, and with her head lowered, she turned and made a quick b line for her office.

Chloe, still furious, turned with a huff and continued on her trip to the bathroom, conjuring up as many revenge plans in her head as she could; she really had to come up with something big to put Beca in her place.

"Aubrey." She said quietly to the empty bathroom as she was washing her hands at the sink, knowing now exactly how she was going to get back at Beca.


End file.
